flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Jam-Ban lands
Hello there. I'm James Stevens and I'm an Animal Jam employee. I worked at their HQ on coding and, well, the CEO asked all the coders to make a new land where the banned players go. I asked him, "Why?" and he responded, "Because Animal Jam needs to be different than all these other kids websites and some sort of Ban land could work?" I agreed with his opinion, but I needed more information on how it should look and such, so I asked, "How should it look?" He stared at me, thinking. "Well, it is entirely your choice, but don't make it too scary, OK?" I agreed and started the coding for this new land. The background was dark at first. I added the character movements and such for all the available animals, but I was surprised at the time. It was already the end of my job. As I returned home I went straight to bed. The next morning I arrived on time at the HQ and opened the Ban land file that I coded, but something wasn't right... Four wolves were surrounding the player's spawn point and they formed a giant circle. When I tested the world I approached the wolf that was straight ahead. To my surprise, he was an NPC so I could talk to him. His speech bubble said, "All Banned members must perish!" My character was frozen in place as the wolf walked towards it, and I was somehow teleported into a prison cell. Screams were heard in the distance and there was nothing in the prison cell except for the metal bars. It was seen from a bird's eye view. I started wondering who could have changed the coding in my absence and I continued. The bars were opened by a bruised bunny which seemed desperate. I explored the prison, searching for an exit, as the screams grew louder. There were thousands of prison cells containing actual players. They were stuck there. When I clicked on their prison cells, the information on why they got banned was shown. Some were because of scamming and others because of bullying. I kept going forward and I found a secret room behind an empty cell. It was the most shocking room I have ever seen. There were hundreds of players. Their characters were crying and screaming as they were being transformed into phantoms, and some were being executed by being cut to pieces or being hanged. I was reaching the exit door when all of a sudden Greely appeared and grabbed my character. I heard a low voice saying, "You saw too much; it is time to be erased." It seemed like he was strangling my character and the file crashed... This was the day I left my job at AJHQ, but before doing so I deleted the file and removed it from the game's source code. I'm glad that I checked the file or AJHQ could have been closed forever. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:AJ